The End for the Oranje
by Anime.art.sisters
Summary: The World Cup has come to an end for the Dutch team nicknamed the Oranje. Holland looks back over the past games of this year's World Cup and wonders if his year will ever truly come. Argentina stands beside him to help the Netherlands see that this is not the end, not yet. Based off of the July 9th game of Argentine vs Netherlands.


It was over. Any and all opportunities to achieve his goal this year were shattered as soon as that fourth penalty kick entered the goal without being deflected away. They had been so close for the fourth time to moving onto the final and maybe winning the World Cup for the first time ever. Holland hung his head ignoring the screaming crowds of Argentinean fans in the crowd who cheered with their team. He felt adrift in a sea of shame with only his team to keep the country company. But even they were lost in this sea.

The 2014 FIFA World Cup had started out so well for the Dutch team, the Oranje. Their first game against Spain had gone much better than expected with a win against the former champions at the score of 5:1. Five to one! Holland had been so excited that his team had beaten his rival so soundly after the defeat four years ago. He had watched the game from the sidelines, shouting along with the crowd goal after brilliant goal. This could be their year finally, to gain the crown they had so longed for. And they took the lead in their group at 6 points in goal differential. Who could be happier at that moment?

After Spain came Australia who had lost their first game to Chile at the score of 3:1. Australia needed that win if they had any hope of moving on to the Round of 16. That game was where Holland first began to see where his team might be lacking in some skills. The Oranje had scored the first goal, but not even a minute later Arjen Robben's goal was followed by a goal from the Australian player Tim Cahill. Of course that was not the end of the game nor the end of the world for the Dutch. Not even after another goal by the Aussies did the Dutch give up. Two more goals were scored by his team to give them the win at 3:2 against the Australians. At that time Holland had been excited of course, who wouldn't be after their team won their second match however at the same time there was some apprehension. Could his team make it all the way after nearly losing to Australia?

One more game and they could begin the Round of 16 matches. The Oranje had already qualified into the next round, but Chile still had to be faced. Chile would be a tough team to face off against, especially in the first half where neither team could score a goal. But then came Leroy Fer at the 77th minute, a brilliant header brought the first and not last goal of the match. Another one would follow in extra time by Memphis Depay to bring the score to 2:0 and a loss to Chile who would still move on to the Round of 16 to face off against the Brazilians. At this time Holland began to question whether his people's predictions were true, could this year really not be his time? His time to finally hold that trophy in the air after years and years of hard work and three finals? Holland looked around the stadium where his team had played their last game for the cup only to sigh as he caught sight of Loinel Messi and Argentina. He would have to face that country soon, but now the Netherlands wanted to look back to see where the Oranje had gone wrong.

They were all pumped up for the next game against Mexico, training hard and going over strategies, Holland right beside them the whole time. When the game began it seemed to be going reasonably well, although the Mexican team seemed to be doing better than his team. At the time it didn't worry him much since no goals had been scored yet. But then came the 48th minute and a goal from Mexico. Right then it could've ended for them because for the next several agonizing minutes there was nothing from his team. Holland had almost given up hope when Wesley Sneijder gave them a goal at the 88th minute. The game could be won, although extra time seemed a possibility at that point. But then came Robben's foul in the penalty box, harsh enough to award them a much needed penalty kick. The Netherlands remembered standing up as high as he could to see how it would go. They desperately needed this goal, the team was exhausted and playing another half hour seemed impossible. Klaas Jan Huntelaar scored and effectively brought the game to an end. Everyone on the team raced towards him shouting and tackling the man. They had won, barely had they won 2:1 against Mexico. But Robben's dive brought controversy to the team and how he had made it seem worse than it actually had been. Holland knew that it may have been a bit over-exaggerated, but he didn't dwell on it. After all there was the next game to worry about against Costa Rica.

The Costa Rica game had him worried, they were the underdogs, the "Cinderella story" of this year's World Cup. Plus they were a good team with an amazing goalie. Scoring against them could be a problem and nobody wanted to go to penalty kicks against this team after what they did to Greece. Van Gaal did not seem confident in the Oranje, his people had not expected them to go this far, hell, not even Holland had expected them to get this far. Yet here they were, at the quarterfinals against Costa Rica. Maybe, just maybe, this could be the year that they earn that star on their jersey and bring home the World Cup for the Netherlands. He could only wish that it had been so looking back on it now. Costa Rica played extraordinarily well against the Dutch. Goals were denied by both sides throughout the game and soon it went into extra time. Penalty kicks loomed above them as Van Gaal made a last minute substitution: Tim Krul for Jasper Cillessen. A new goalie just for the upcoming penalty kicks. Holland had thought for a brief moment that Van Gaal was crazy for changing out Cillessen until he realized that Krul was a master at blocking penalty shots. When it came down to it he blocked two of the Costa Rican shots while Navas could not block any. Once more the Dutch had gotten through a game, but barely.

"Holanda! Are you still alive?" Argentina's voice cut through Holland's thoughts bringing them back to the present and the horrific game of today. The losing country looked over to the winning country with a stoic face. Pain and shame clouded his heart as he went back over the game in his mind. What a dreadful one it had been for him.

Winning against Argentina meant a fourth World Cup final and another chance at the Cup. However, playing against the South American country meant playing against Messi, the best futbol player in the world. Sure, the man could be neutralized through skillful ball possession but it may not be enough. And it wouldn't be enough. The game dragged on through the first half and then the second half as well. No goals, many close calls for both sides but no goals. Extra time was given, another half hour of play for already exhausted players. Still no goals for either side. At the end of that time Holland was practically pulling out his hair in frustration and nerves. All he could think was '_Not penalty kicks again, not penalty kicks again.'_ Their subs had all been used meaning that Cillessen would be left in goal to fend for the country against the kicks. That would be their downfall. Romero blocked two of their shots, Vlaar and Sneijder were denied. But Cillessen could not block even one shot! He nearly got the fourth shot, but instead of pushing it out it went up and in off the post. That was the end of the game. Argentina had won in penalty kicks against the Dutch. Holland had nearly fallen to his knees in desperation when the first shot was block, but once the last shot went back Cillessen the Netherlands fell, quite literally. This had been his chance, his year, to claim victory. It was all for naught though, his team had lost.

"Ja, Argentinië, I am still alive." Holland muttered back staring mutely across the field. The other country smiled sympathetically and wrapped an arm around the Netherlands. Argentina knew what it was like to lose such a match, especially this close to the final. Players across the field either celebrated or accepted defeat solemnly from the Argentineans. Fans cheered all across the stadium for their country while Dutch fans were silent against the roar. There had been so much hope coming into the game, but now...

"There is always next time, my friend. You will win it one day, but just not this Sunday." Argentina kept his arm around Holland as they stared at their players. The Oranje shook hands with the other side and accepted their fates as the losers this time, after so many wins. This was the end for now, no trophy to look forward to in 2014. However Argentina was correct, 2018 was a possibility as was 2022 and all the years after that. And who knows, maybe the Dutch could win in the Olympics in two years? All Holland knew right now as that he lost. He clenched his fists in frustration but took the loss as a chance to start again. Both countries stood there staring up at the night sky, one in bliss the other in contemplation. This year's World Cup was coming to a close, however there were always more chances at the next one and the one after that. Disappointed? Yes, but not discouraged. He would win one day and achieve his goal. At least this year it had not been in the final match when Holland almost tasted victory back in 2010.

"Ja, next time friend. Next time I will get there and win for the first time." Holland responded already devising plans as to how he would change for the better. Team mates laughed and cried around them, exchanged jerseys and hugs, and all looked forward to next time. Whether that be on Sunday or Saturday or even four years from now. There would always be a second chance to succeed.

Author's Note:

When this game ended I cried, not even joking. I left the room, went upstairs to my bedroom and hid under my covers to cry in peace. It was such a letdown after all the games before this one. But I needed closure after this game and so after drinking tea and watching a very old anime I decided that this would be my closure. I watched every single Netherlands game and cheered on the Oranje from the very start. So when they lost I felt like I wanted nothing to do with the World Cup ever again. However, whenever a team loses we always have to remind ourselves that although it feels like the end it really is not. There is always next time, whether that next time is a few days away or a few years away, it exists. Holland, the Netherlands, the Oranje, they will have their day of pride and celebration when they finally claim the World Cup for the first time. It will just not be this Sunday in Brazil. And so we say good bye to the Dutch team after a spectacular tournament and wonderful games. This was not our year, but next time very well may be.

Translations:

Holanda - Spanish for Holland

Ja - yes in Dutch

Argentinië - Argentina in Dutch

I do not own any of the players mentioned in this story, nor do I own Holland or Argentina or FIFA or the World Cup and all of its trademarks.


End file.
